Many retail packages have been constructed from flat sheets of paper or plastic or other material in the past. The flat sheets are die-cut and folded in a manner that makes the finished package. Various methods have been incorporated to allow these packages to be displayed and hung on retail displays. Most common is simply a hole drilled in the top flap of the package for a peg to extend through.
It is often desirable to have a J shaped type hook, or L-shape hook, as the package doesn't have to be slipped all the way off the peg to be removed. This is especially valuable when there are multiple SKU's on one peg and one of the back items needs to be removed from the peg. The J-shaped hook allows the item to simply be moved to the side and removed from the peg without removing all the items in front of it on the same peg.
Many methods have been used to incorporate J-shaped hooks onto packages. Adding additional material to the package in the shape of a J by gluing, welding, riveting or other means are used to attach the hook to the package; see FIG. 1.
In the past a J has been cut in the top of the unfolded package so when folded, the J is on the top of the package as shown in FIG. 2. This method won't work with package materials that are not strong enough to hold the package and the weight of its contents. The J will deform or bend allowing the package to fall off the hook. This is especially true for paper packaging or thin plastic packaging.
A slightly improved method is where 2 layers are folded and each layer lines up to make a J as shown by 2 examples in FIG. 3. This method won't work with package materials that are not strong enough to hold the package and the weight of its contents. The J will deform or bend under weight allowing the package to fall off the hook.
Another common problem with hangers is the amount of shelf space they require. Ideally, a low profile hanger is used on packaging allowing more packages to be hung in the same location.
The current invention solves above mentioned problems.